Deathbolt
Deathbolt is the main character of Deathbolt and an OC created by 66Gaming123 Summary Real Name: Hikari Shi Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Devil Origin: Deathbolt As adopted son of Satan, Deathbolt was trained in Hell to help Satan pursue his goal of ruling the universe. Deathbolt learned to use his Lightning Abilities to an adept level and become an expert at swordplay. When he ventured into his father’s forbidden basement in search of a way to escape Hell and fight against his father, he discovered the Thunder Blade, which created a portal to a planet named Earth, which was Satan’s next target. Now that he arrived on his new home, he set out to find allies to help his cause, but while along the way he finds friends and comrades, he also finds new dangers and his newfound “rival”: Officer Wing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-C | 7-B | 6-B | High 6-B, likely higher | High 6-B, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (with wings), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (with Thunder Weapon and Swords), Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Lightning Arts: Surge), Healing (via Lightning Patch), Blood Manipulation (via Bloody Bolts, he can only manipulate his own blood, not others), Shadow Manipulation (and Paralysis/Telekinesis via it), Transformation, Fire Manipulation (via Kasai), Danmaku (via Hellstorm Bolts and Flarestorm Barrage), Portal Creation, Extrasensory Perception (via Electroreception), Immense Willpower, Resistance to Electricity, Kasai resists Fire/Heat (he is still damaged by these, just less than most), and Soul Manipulation (fought Death) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: City Block Level+ '''(is 5% the power than the Thunder Weapon Key, approx. = to 87.5 tons of TNT) | '''Small Town Level, higher '''with Ragebolt (significantly weaker than with the Thunder Blade. Fought the Sin of Sloth, who can produce a force equivalent to 1.75 kilotons of TNT) | '''City Level, higher with Ragebolt (comparable to Seven Sins, one of which threw a tantrum that caused a 5.65 magnitude earthquake, or 87.9849363 megatons of TNT) | Country Level (took 75% of Satan’s effort to match him, 75 teratons. Satan's max power is stated to be equivalent to the destructive impact of the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, which is 100 teratons.) | Unknown, at least Large Country Level (Defeated Satan, more than 100 teratons) | Large Country Level '(As powerful as Satan after gained power from 3 Commandments) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Transonic, possibly Supersonic, Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reaction Speeds (barely dodged lightning speed attack from another Lightning Devil during a sparring match in Hell, though this one was 3x slower than normal lightning) | Supersonic+''' (can dodge shockwave attacks made by Bizarre Image) | Hypersonic+ (Dodged Bizarre Image’s shockwave attacks), High Hypersonic+ with Ragebolt (is on par with a held back Bizarre Image) Massively Hypersonic+ with Thunder Taser (fires beams at the speed of lightning, Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reaction Speeds (was able to guard against his own Thunder Taser in time) | '''Massively Hypersonic (took 75% of Satan’s effort to keep up with him, who was able to easily dodge his Thunder Taser, which was Lightning Speed) | Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic+ (almost as fast as Satan) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class 100 (can lift up demons, which are as heavy as high tech tanks) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: City Block Level | Small Town Level | City Level, higher with Ragebolt | Country Level | Unknown, at least Large Country Level | Large Country Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: City Block Level | Small Town Level | City Level, higher with Thunder Shield | Country Level | Large Country Level | Large Country Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: High (can fight on for days) [[Range|'Range']]: Melee Range, Extended melee range with Thunder Weapon, Tens of Meters '''with Shadow Bind, '''Hundreds of Meters via projectiles Standard Equipment: The Thunder Weapon [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Gifted | Gifted (has devised strategies against the Seven Sins, fought Wing) | Gifted '''| '''Genius (has grown a lot since the beginning of the series, took a lot of tips from Wayne, an extremely experienced combat genius who has fought against many different and unique foes.) | Animalistic (only focuses on attacking the enemy) Weaknesses: * Skill set is for the most part simple. * Can’t Swim. * Shadow Magic is useless in the dark. Requires concentration to use. * If he runs out of Mana, he cannot use any magic at all (Aside from Fist of Mortality). * Bloody Bolts require Deathbolt to injure himself and lose blood to use them. Notable Techniques/Weapon: Swordsmanship: When he was still training in Hell, Deathbolt learned to expertly wield a sword with efficiency Martial Arts: When he was still training in Hell, Deathbolt learned basic martial arts to defend himself incase he was unarmed. However, he is by no means an expert Flight: *As a devil, Deathbolt has red wings that allow him to fly at high speeds. **Can fly to a height out of a enemies sight **He can quickly change momentum to any direction he desires as he is flying, no matter which direction he was flying initially. ***This allows him to dodge incoming attacks when he is in midair easily Lightning Magic: *As a Lightning Devil, Deathbolt has the ability to generate and channel electricity specifically throughout his body. He uses his electrical abilities in two different ways aside from powering the Thunder Weapon *Also has Electricity Resistance *'Bloody Bolt': **Deathbolt channels his electricity into his blood and then forces it out of his literal hand at high speeds. This allows his electricity to become a thunderbolt shaped projectile. ***Deathbolt’s Signature Technique ***Deals damage to himself via blood loss, though it is generally minor. ***The scar on his hand is made due to the first use of his newly made technique. It's shape automatically gives his bolts a cutting edge ***Is both an Electrical and Blood (not water) attack ***Uses up minimal Mana ***Has variations: ****'Hellstorm Bolts': Deathbolt fires a short storm of many Bloody Bolts, pulverising anything in the Bolts path with quantity over quality. Deathbolt generally flies up to attack from above ****'Cutter Bloody Bolt': A Bloody Bolt that's shaped like a thin crescent when DB swings his hand to shape it. While it takes a little bit more time to fire the projectile, the Bloody Bolt gains more cutting power ****'Supercharged Bloody Bolt': A larger Bloody Bolt with a larger concentration of electricity. Deathbolt’s second most powerful technique next to the Max Bloody Bolt. Deals more damage to Deathbolt and costs more Mana as well. Takes moments to charge. ****'Max Bloody Bolt': A even larger Bloody Bolt with the maximum concentration of electricity Deathbolt can handle. Deathbolt’s most powerful technique by a landslide. Deals massive damage to Deathbolt. Takes moments to charge, more than the Supercharged Bloody Bolt *'Lightning Arts' **Can use from Third Key Onwards **When his father Satan broke the Thunder Blade, Deathbolt settled to using his electricity in hand to hand combat to temporarily replace his weapon while it was getting fixed and upgraded. **Specializes in speedy attacks, grapples, and throws. This allows Deathbolt’s electricity to take effect on his enemies, whether attacking or defending. He resorts to heavy attacks only when he decides to take on a more offensive approach **'Lightning Arts: Combat': Channels electricity in his hands and feet to deal electrical damage to his enemies. The core ability of the Lightning Arts fighting style. Uses almost no Mana at all **'Lightning Arts: Surge': Deathbolt’s body surges with electricity, dealing large damage to anything touching him. The longer he uses it, the more Mana it takes up ***'Lightning Surge: Channel': When Deathbolt grabs ahold of his enemy or anything in general, he can channel large amounts of electricity through his hand and into said enemy or object; this can deal massive damage if he continues to grab his enemy **'Lightning Arts: Fist of Mortality': Throughout the series, Deathbolt sometimes gets desperate when his opponent is undeniably more powerful than he is and nothing in his arsenal worked. This desperation can sometimes lead to Deathbolt uncontrollably trying to punch his enemy. He unconsciously applies electricity to his punch, though this time the lightning is red in color. The resulting attack is a punch more powerful than the rest of his arsenal, only rivalled by Ragebolt's Omega Fireball. The attack also creates a powerful shockwave if it misses. Not named and mostly a mystery until EoS and Insanebolt. This attack is nowhere near as powerful as Insanebolt's version and does NOT cause a tier jump. **'Lightning Arts: Electroreception': Deathbolt can sense bio-electric fields around him to sense living organisms and their nervous systems. **'Lightning Arts: Lightning Patch': Deathbolt can stimulate his cells to accelerate his natural healing process faster with electricity. The more he stimulates his body, the more Mana it takes up Shadow Magic *Can use from Third Key Onwards *When he escaped the Sin of Greed Yami, he acquired a piece of the gooey Sin’s body, which manifested into his shadow. This gave him the ability to control his shadow with no Mana cost **'Shadow Bind': Deathbolt focuses on controlling his own shadow. If this shadow grabs ahold of any object’s shadow, the object whose shadow is grabbed will be grabbed as well. Deathbolt can then do one of the following: ***He can make his shadow throw/swing his enemy or object (typically his Thunder Weapon) to whatever direction he wants ***Pin his enemy down so they cannot avoid Deathbolt’s follow up attack. **'His Shadow Magic only works when there is light around, otherwise there would be no shadow to grab. Can be worked around by creating light with electricity or fire.' Portal Magic *Can use from 4th and 6th *After defeating Satan, Deathbolt absorbs his father’s soul, inheriting his power to create portals *Deathbolt can create a red portal that connects to anywhere he desires **Deathbolt is not as adept nor is as powerful as Satan, so this takes up a lot of his Mana, especially if the distance is far between the portals *'Generally not used much in combat' Thunder Weapon *Deathbolt finds this double edged blade in his father’s forbidden basement, where it opened a portal to Earth upon grabbing ahold of it **Used in the first two keys *Was originally called the Thunder Blade before being broken by Satan and being repaired and upgraded by Scott to have multiple weapon forms. **Used in Third Key Onwards *Deathbolt can summon this weapon at anytime in any form he desires. **Resummoning it while it is on the field does cost mana though. When Deathbolt does not need the Thunder Weapon or opts to not use it, he can send it away to be summoned at a later time *As an expert at swordsmanship, Deathbolt is adept at using the Thunder Blade, however, he must improvise to use the other forms efficiently despite their simple uses. *In order to activate the Weapon and its electrical properties, Deathbolt must channel a little of his Lightning Magic into it. The more Mana inputted, the more power outputted. *This weapon is what almost defines Deathbolt next to his Bloody Bolt *'The Thunder Weapon has many forms it can morph into:' **'Thunder Blade': The original Thunder Blade found in the forbidden basement, but now it’s more durable than before. Deathbolt's most preferred form. ***If he inputs more of his mana into it, a swing from the blade can create an electrical blade beam, giving the weapon more range **'Thunder Shield': The blade distributes its matter into thin circular shield, it’s a very good defensive option for taking blows and can be thrown like a frisbee (then can be caught by his Shadow for a follow up attack). ***If he inputs more of his mana into it, a electric barrier ejects from the rim of the shield, surrounding and guarding DB where the shield cannot defend. The electricity’s intensity can be augmented to block attacks with even more mana **'Thunder Hammer': Morphs into a long handled sledge hammer. With the center of gravity focused, it’s harder to wield and defend with, but deals massive damage to its victims ***If he inputs more of his mana into it, an impact from the hammer can release a powerful electrical shockwave. This makes a swing of the hammer harder to completely dodge **'Thunder Trident': A trident form of the Thunder Weapon, it does what you expect from a spear like weapon, keeps his enemies at a distance. Deathbolt can use his flight speed for both massive damage and height advantage ***If he inputs more of his mana into it, a thrust of the trident into the ground can generate a circular wave of electricity going in all directions on the ground. The height of the wave depends on how much mana is inputted. The electricity flows over surfaces, like walls **'Thunder Taser': It’s a gun that fires a beam of electricity at enemies, though it’s range is more limited than most of his projectiles (Mid-Range). The further away the lightning hits, the less damage it deals. Unlike the other forms, this form of the Thunder Weapon is not focused on external damage but rather more internal damage, bypassing conventional durability. ***If he inputs more of his mana into it, a shot from the taser can link/chain onto multiple targets if it connects. So if there is multiple targets, a shot will connect on one, and then another beam will connect to the other FROM the first target, and then a beam will connect from THAT target to another and so on. A target could be anything, not just an enemy Kasai *Can use from Second Key Onwards *A parasitic fire spirit from Hell in search of a new host to take over. He invaded Deathbolt’s body to take over his body. However, Deathbolt’s soul fought off Kasai and trapped him inside his body for eternity. *By becoming significantly enraged, Deathbolt allows Kasai to take over his body, he would later be able to control his anger and let out Kasai when he desires, along with becoming friends with the spirit. *'Ragebolt' **Deathbolt undergoes this transformation when he allows Kasai to take over. In this state, Deathbolt faints and blacks out, but later on he is able to see what is going on the outside with dream like mirages after becoming friends with Kasai **Ragebolt’s attack potency is beyond Deathbolt’s by 25%. However, Ragebolt is weaker than Deathbolt with the Thunder Weapon **Ragebolt loses access to all of Deathbolt’s abilities and the Thunder Blade **Ragebolt has access to powerful Fire Magic instead of Deathbolt’s abilities **Because Ragebolt draws from Kasai, Kasai's Mana (more than DB's) is used instead of Deathbolt's ***'Fire Magic' ****As a fire parasite from Hell, Kasai is adept at Fire Magic, which is far more destructive than Deathbolt's Lightning Magic, capable of destroying larger areas than electricity could. In fact, Kasai’s Fire Magic is the sole reason why Ragebolt’s attack power is superior to Deathbolt’s. The fire also has very explosive 'properties. Ragebolt's fire was capable of evaporating a large water monster the size of a lake, proving that Water Manipulation will not be very effective against him. Ragebolt's flames are equal to the heat of Hell, which is so hot that objects that are at an Absolute Zero temperature are defrosted to not be frozen at all in a matter of minutes, which enough effort, Kasai can melt ice structures as large as shacks in seconds ****'Fire Aura: A constant aura of fire that surrounds Ragebolt. It fires out flames in the opposite direction of where he is going to drastically boost his speed and technically power. ****'Fireball': A standard fireball. Uses up a minimal amount of Kasai’s Mana. Three times the power of the Bloody Bolt *****'Fire Fist': By crushing a fireball in his hand, Ragebolt envelopes his fist with fire to deal damage to his enemies ****'Flarestorm Barrage': A rapid storm of fireballs, Ragebolt’s equivalent to Hellstorm Bolts. Can be used in a Fire Fist version too ****'Hyper Fireball': Kasai’s equivalent to the Supercharged Bloody Bolt. Doesn’t deal damage to himself though. Three times stronger than the Supercharged Bloody Bolt ****'Omega Fireball': Kasai’s equivalent to the Max Bloody Bolt. Also doesn’t deal any self damage. Three times more powerful than the Max Bloody Bolt, therefore is Ragebolt’s and by extension Deathbolt’s most powerful attack under normal conditions Insanebolt *5th Key Only *If the conditions are met, (only shown when Deathbolt believes that all of his comrades and friends are dead) Deathbolt becomes completely insane and goes into a primal, berserker mode **He could enter this state if something were to make him go insane or pretty much detaching himself from sanity and his mind (not going unconscious). But this was never shown *In this state, while no physical appearance changes occur aside from his lightning changing to a bright red color, Deathbolt’s intellect goes completely out the window and can only think about attacking the enemy. He also runs on all fours now. **It is never shown that Insanebolt would hold back against an ally *Deathbolt’s speed and power increase to absurd levels, surpassing Satan's by a significant amount *Due to his current lack of any intellect, Deathbolt does not use the Thunder Weapon or any of his techniques, only hand to hand punches. *Despite being practically mindless, Insanebolt is still capable of unconsciously dodging, flying, and executing extremely simplistic strategies. This is due to his normal self and body do these strategies when he doesn't have the massive amounts of power that Insanebolt possesses. *'Lightning Arts:' **Insanebolt unconsciously creates lightning around his fists, giving them the attributes of the Lightning Arts, though he can only punch with them ***'Lightning Arts: Fist of Mortality': Insanebolt's only special move, but Deathbolt's most powerful technique. Insanebolt charges his arm with massive amounts of red electricity (the most accumulating in his fist). He then punches his enemy at full force. As soon as the impact lands red electricity flies everywhere towards Insanebolt. The force of this attack was so powerful it cracked Satan's whole body until it got blown to pieces starting from his own arm (they were in a fist collision). Purgatory Form * 6th Key Only * If he has the Purgatory Orb in his possession, he transforms into this special form that's as strong and fast as Satan himself. * Unlike the Insanebolt form, this doesn't take away Deathbolt's sanity, but he is still able to use all of his own techniques * This form gives his techniques and attacks Holy and Demonic attributes * Light Beam * Dark Beam * Twilight Beam Fighting Style *Deathbolt **Offensive Fighter both in close and long range, but prefers close combat **Despite having wings, prefers ground based combat **Prefers to dodge attacks completely like he he trained in hell without any demon scales to protect him **Quite Stubborn, though becomes more analytical as the series goes on **With the Purgatory Orb, his style stays the same * Kasai ** Same as Deathbolt, but prefers the air and long range combat * Insanebolt ** Completely direct and mindless, goes straight for the enemy to punch and destroy them. Can unconsciously fly, dodge, and use very limited aspects of the Lightning Arts. Unconsciously, sometimes executes very simplistic strategies that his normal self would normally do, which actually strategizes Key: In Hell | with Thunder Blade | with Thunder Weapon | End of Series | Insanebolt | Season 2 ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Ergo (Gyrohem (Verse) Ergo's Profile (Note: Insanebolt Restricted, Speed Equalized. This was a part of the 1st FC/OC Tourney) Angel (RWBY: 30 Days) Angel's profile (Note: Insanebolt Restricted, Speed Equalized. This was a part of the 1st FC/OC Tourney) Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) '''Ethan's Profile (Note: Insanebolt Restricted, Speed Unequalized, Both Bloodlusted, Both allowed to use all techniques, DBZ Style Arena, 100 meter starting distance from each other, basic knowledge of each other's abilities) ''Champion of the 1st FC/OC Tournament'' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shadow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6